LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Part 17 - The Treacherous Attack From Both Sides! Death of Optimus Prime! War With The Humans and Non-Humans Resumes
"Optimus Prime had received a message from both The Illusive Man and General Tor who were glad to discuss terms of preventing anymore war from continuing any further.* The Illusive Man: We’ve set you up the meeting point. General Tor: It’s where we will discuss our peace talks. Optimus Prime: Thank you from you both, I hope we can all work together in peace to ensure equality can be seen from all of our perspectives. "Optimus Prime arrives to the rendezvous point in his truck mode, he moved by as he sees a large fleet of The Humanists and The Invaders ships all floating above him. Optimus Prime transforms into robot mode and sees two lifeforms who do not resemble General Tor and The Illusive Man appearing in front of him." Optimus Prime: Where is Komato General Tor and The Illusive Man they should be here by now. "General Tors top assassin shows up in a speedy blur." Asha: We find your plans to make peace distasteful. Humanity has no place to expand into our other worlds. Aliens will live off without those stinking apes tampering into our culture. The human race has committed enough crimes getting away with making us the terrorists abducting them to be “dissected” when they are nothing more than power hungry hypocrites of cowardice who actually have been covering up for their lies they’ve been converting into truths. Humanity is its own worst enemy for being so arrogantly foolish thinking they can move into our homeworlds however they please. It stops and ends today, tomorrow, or the next day, month, or year! "The Illusive Man's top assassin decloaks making himself visible.* Kai Leng: What kind of joke is that Autobot? We have evolved from man and history shows only man can adapt to defeating the alien threats who wound up into our world to be enslaved and brought before us with their technology to make us stronger than we couldn’t have possibly believed the levels we could achieve. We evolve or we die those are humanities choices for the aliens are to only serve to refine us or die trying to rebel humanity’s ruler-ship. "Asha turned on the hologram lighted up from his right arm revealing General Tor" General Tor: "Turns to his fleet commander" Terminate the Prime! He is a mad inorganic lifeform if he thinks I’ll surrender me and my fellow homeworld members galaxies for Humanities own benefit. "Kai Leng threw a metallic orb straight into the air revealing the holographic image of The Illusive Man." The Illusive Man: Destroy Optimus Prime, he is no longer protector of all of Humanity, I am! And all the humans in my group will be the sword and shield instead of the Autobots guarding them all over against threats like them and any other xenoform that attempts to violate our journey to making humanity the best it can be. We will not fall down into a worthless existence like the dinosaurs that have all died from the huge asteroid. Both human and aliens ships fire everything they have at Optimus and he's unable to defend himself. At the end both sides leave. Optimus Prime: *Optimus lays there dying. He can't believe that anyone could do such an evil thing. He than says that he was wrong with his plan. That some can never change.* All hope...is dead....peace was just an illusion that would never make a pact on our lives "Optimus dies. The last of the primes has “fallen." Angewomon: NOOOOOOO! My hero couldn’t have died he just can’t! *Angewomon sobbed to see the death of her once great savior and mentor dying before her eyes on television.* Maka: But he was supposed to be strong continuing to fight our existence? Why?!?! He shouldn’t have died. Those cruel humans and aliens, why have they done it?! Lizbeth: Because there is always ignorance in belief that their own solution can be the only way out to end all violent wars to bring the plan of genocide into having the species members forever gone to an existence of extinction, forgotten and left behind like any other civilization that died. This really doesn’t matter as Optimus Prime would want us to stay strong and keep the heroic tradition by following his example with our own creative ways. Angewomon: You’re right. Let’s stay strong together to make the fight against The Humanists and The Invaders continue to move. Who’s with me? Maka: Right on girls, we’ll give those humans and aliens the butt kicking they deserve and they will sit and listen to us before their own foolishness ends up getting killed. "With Lizbeth’s encouragement Maka and Angewomon now broken from their sorrowed state both set out to end the conflict their way. The most important thing they questioned to themselves how will they plan this out more carefully than what Optimus Prime had devised?" Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:What If Adventures Category:LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Transcripts